Azazel
}} Azazel, Prince of Damnation is a powerful Daemon Prince of the Chaos God Slaanesh. When Azazel abandoned humanity and pledged his mortal soul to the service of Slaanesh none can say, but it is rumoured that in the distant past he followed Sigmar, the first Emperor. The legend says that he betrayed his liege lord and escaped to the Northern Wastes, pledging loyalty to Slaanesh, the young Prince of Chaos. Azazel was greatly favoured by his master, and rose quickly in his esteem. After slaying Arthar, the Exalted Champion of Khorne in single combat, Slaanesh turned his eyes upon Azazel and elevated him to Daemonhood, making him commander of the Prince of Chaos' daemonic legions. History Azazel was once a mortal man, born Gerreon of the Unberogen tribe, the twin brother of Trinovantes and the younger sibling of Ravenna. At the brothers' birth, a seer predicted that only one of the twins would know both the greatest pleasure and the greatest pain. When Trinovantes fell in battle with orcs during an expedition led by Sigmar, the King's son, Gerreon blamed Sigmar for issuing the orders that sent his twin brother to his death (Gerreon had not been able to take part in the expedition because of a broken wrist inflicted in a brawl with one of Sigmar's sword-brothers the day before). In spite of Sigmar's oath that Trinovantes had chosen to stand his ground and died bravely, Gerreon was inconsolable and swore revenge against Sigmar. Under the guidance of a hag seer, Gerreon pretended to forgive Sigmar and swore friendship and loyalty to him, and soon became a valued member of Sigmar's retinue, since his skill with a sword was unrivaled. Gerreon himself grew so close to Sigmar that he began to feel conflicted, recognizing the nobility in Sigmar and his brethren, and beginning to doubt his oath to seek revenge. The Betrayal Nevertheless, six years after Trinovantes's death, when Sigmar was twenty-one, Gerreon struck, wounding Sigmar with a poisoned sword blade and running his own sister Ravenna (Sigmar's betrothed) through the belly. Gerreon disappeared, and Sigmar hovered near death for several days, before recovering from the poison. Making his way north as a fugitive, Gerreon found asylum with the survivors of the Norsii, who had been annihilated in battle with now-King Sigmar and his allies. A sorcerer of the Norsii had foreseen the coming of one who would become a great champion of Chaos, and anointed Gerreon with a new name: Azazel. He is now a mighty champion of Slaanesh, having pledged his eternal loyalty to the Dark Prince and been granted daemonhood in return. He has become the highest general of Slaanesh's armies and gained the ability to see into the very hearts and souls of mortals, revealing their hidden desires and most perverse pleasures. Few have ever managed to oppose Azazel, as most who set out to challenge him are convinced by his silver tongue to join the Prince of Chaos instead. Myths and Legends Legends tell of Templars of Ulric, zealous men who vowed before the Flame of their god to bring down Azazel or to die trying. Before they could land one blow on Slaanesh's daemonic general, they had been reduced to gibbering imbeciles, slaves to the slightest whim of Azazel and his master. Another tale tells of a Questing Knight called Guido de Brionne who kneeled before the Daemon Prince before he could issue his challenge and had his head cut off while not moving an inch, utterly convinced of the justification of the act. Characteristics It is said that the beauty of Azazel is second only to his patron. But as irresistible as his beauty is, there is a deadly edge to it. Those who have gazed upon him never forget the sensual temptation his presence arouses. It is a beauty which evokes loathing and a temptation that sickens the soul. Azazel's hair is long, jet-black, and as fine as flax. Two great lacquered horns crown his handsome brow. His eyes are full of innocence and yet they are cruel, calculating and without pity. His smooth skin is white, the colour of the finest porcelain, and his movements are graceful, his limbs long and delicate. In his right hand he carries an enchanted blade that writhes as if alive, and his left hand is a long, chitinous claw, delicate and yet deadly. His wings are of the purest white, their beauty unmatched by swans or other creations of nature. He soars over the battlefield, sometimes sweeping low to strike his foes, and yet his feet never touch the ground. Azazel dresses in robes made of the finest silks, and his body is bedecked with gorgeous jewels and shining gems. Azazel commands a legion of Daemons of his master, and under his command the armies of the Prince of Chaos have enjoyed one blissful triumph after another. Most of their opponents give up the fight before it even begins, for few can bring themselves to harm such an enchanting and wondrous being as Azazel. Azazel, on the other hand, has no such qualms. Azazel sees into the very hearts and souls of men, and even their deepest desires and hidden passions are plain to him. With his silvery voice Azazel whispers to his opponents, promising them all they have ever desired if they abandon the folly of opposing Slaanesh and embrace the mercy of the Prince of Chaos instead. And there are very few that can resist his temptations. All who know of him dread to face him in tattle, for the cost of losing to Azazel is not only the death of the body, but the damnation of the soul as well. Wargear and Abilities Those who come face to face with the awesome presence of Azazel risk gambling with their very souls. Many who see him lose their free will and become incapable of opposing him. They are used as playthings by Azazel until he grows bored and disposes of them as he sees fit. *The "Daemonblade" - A Daemonic weapon fashioned for the use by the Prince of Damnation, a weapon that no armor can ever hope to deflect. Sources * Warhammer Armies: Champions of Chaos (5th Edition) ** pg. 5 ** pg. 38 - 40 * Heldenhammer (Novel), by Graham McNeill. es:Azazel Category:Daemon Princes Category:Slaanesh Category:A